


Our time together (would you allow me more).

by Yullenslullaby



Series: that kiho undercover cop/gang member au no one asked for [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Coming in Underwear, Drabble, Dry Humping, Grinding, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Songfic, i mean there's scratching as sexual stimulation so, idek, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenslullaby/pseuds/Yullenslullaby
Summary: Kihyun would keep the bittersweet taste as a memory.





	Our time together (would you allow me more).

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language! There will be mistakes and awkward wording, so I'm sorry for that!  
> You'll probably think it's quite ambiguous when you've read it, but this was written for the 'gang/mafia/crime' square in my Kiho Bingo card.
> 
> Recommended background music, kinda: [ Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds - Where Do We Go Now But Nowhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEasWZC5_Gk)
> 
> Edit: 31/7/17  
> The second part of this series has been posted now. This work is included in that other one, so if you want a more context, plot(???) filled version of this, just read [So much more (to you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11660019) instead lol bye.

 

With careful steps and controlled breathing, Kihyun reaches the door to the hotel room that’s served as his ‘home’ for a couple years by now. He steps inside and just as carefully closes the door behind him before turning the lights on. It’s late; past two in the morning, and the common, unsuspecting guests of the hotel are all probably sleeping in the rooms below his at the moment. So, unexpectant, he can’t help the surprised yelp that escapes his lips as his body makes contact with someone else’s, his hand automatically reaching for the weapon in his pocket.

 

Hoseok’s hand covers his mouth and with the other one he puts a finger against his own pouty lips. “Don’t make so much noise, Ki. You’ll get us caught.” Kihyun immediately relaxes at the familiar voice by his side. He turns to face the older, but can’t even get a glimpse of his features before there’s lips on his own.

 

_Causing such a commotion, it clatters, clatters_

_That spiraling sound echoes tonight_

 

They keep kissing, mouths hot and hearts racing until they’ve made their way to the bed. There, Hoseok breaks their lips apart to push Kihyun so that he’s lying under him, his thighs at either side of Kihyun’s hips and sitting on him. He carries his body forward, weight over his left hand next to the other’s black haired head, the left one burying in between the soft locks.

 

“Is that blood on your shirt?” Hoseok whispers, his nose caressing Kihyun’s cheek and taking in the scent of gunpowder, dust and irony blood that he carries from where he most probably came from finishing a job.

 

“Not mine.” Kihyun’s whispering is even lower and his lips ghost over Hoseok’s, making him groan while closing the short space between them.

 

_Spinning, spinning It surrounds me_

_Spinning, spinning So, why don’t we play?_

 

They keep like this, hands disheveling each other’s hair and lips sucking lips with hands that roam freely and undo buttons to both’s content, until Kihyun grows impatient and grabs Hoseok’s shoulder to push him to the side and onto the bed. Now being the one sitting on the older’s lap, Kihyun shakes the uncomfortable coat from his shoulders and onto the floor against which the weapons in its pockets make a dull _thud_. He leans back down, but instead of going towards the other’s lips he kisses the spot behind his ear. The soft gasp leaving Hoseok’s mouth gradually turns into a moan as Kihyun starts sucking there, then licking, and making his way down the neck in similar fashion. It isn’t until his lips reach the moles above Hoseok’s collarbones and have left a mark there that Kihyun fully pulls back to look at his lover.

 

His brown hair’s all messy, lips swollen and cheeks a furious, hot red; he’s staring at him through half lidded dark eyes and something deep down in Kihyun’s mind is kind of scared by the fact that it’s his gut that twitches at the sight instead of his dick. He doesn't let that hold him back though. He kisses Hoseok’s nose mole and decides that overanalyzing his emotions can definitely wait.

 

_These spiraling sounds are caused by our obscene disturbance_

_Taking my hand in yours, entwined together, we paint (this picture)_

 

It’s not after much sloppy and noisy making out that they find themselves losing clothes by the hands of each other, there goes a shirt, there go shoes and socks, and there go their pants; all’s left is their briefs. By the time they’re in that state though, they don’t really care about clothes.  

 

Kihyun’s still over Hoseok, both panting and letting out sounds that escape their control, one of the latter’s legs around his waist while Kihyun grinds their hard members together, already wet. His hands above Hoseok’s head are gripping the sheets, elbows by the sides, meanwhile Hoseok’s occupy themselves by grabbing the younger’s ass and giving it the casual spanking when things get faster.

 

_Experiencing nothing but a loss of control is painful_

_I’m finding it hard to breathe; I'm being choked_

 

Both of them are close to the orgasm when the older accidentally scratches Kihyun’s skin, and instead of being bothered by the pain he just feels more turned on.

 

“Shit, do that again, harder-- ah!” he moans as Hoseok complies, his movements becoming faster and their minds losing lucidity in the search of more, they only want _more_.

 

_It continues spilling from your parted lips, more and more_

_I recognize that sigh.._

 

He comes first. The overwhelming sensation hits him sooner than he expected and the exclamations that he moans loudly are impossible to retain. Nevertheless, it’s just second later when the older also reaches his highest - and Kihyun can feel it resonate in the whole room, or maybe it’s the post orgasm bliss’s effect, but he feels it with his whole body, too. He feels it through the sudden tightening and rapid loosening of Hoseok’s grip on him, by the added wet warmth against his groin. He can tell by the scent around them, and he can taste it (the saltiness of sweat and tears) when he kisses the other by the ear. Everything’s Hoseok; it sounds like a pleased sigh, but it’s bittersweet.

 

Everything feels final.

 

_To lose something for the sake of something else you want_

_How scary It’s unbearable_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this'll probably have a sequel tbh (it does now!!). also, the lines in italics are lyrics from the gazette's toguro(hence the songfic tag), but read as a whole it doesn't have much to do with the story this drabble's part of lol so i just included some bits of it  
> \--  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IciaPc) • [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yullaby)


End file.
